orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Michiel Huisman
Michiel Huisman (Dutch pronunciation: ˈɦœysmɑn) is a Dutch actor, musician, and singer-songwriter. He has acted in both Dutch and English-language TV series and films. He was the lead singer and guitarist of the Dutch band Fontane. He played in the Dutch TV series Goede tijden, slechte tijden (1998), De co-assistent (2007–2010), and Bloedverwanten (2010). He also played in the Dutch films Costa! (2001), Full Moon Party (2002), Phileine Says Sorry (2003), Floris (2004), and Black Book (2006). He starred in the American TV series Treme (2010–2013) and Game of Thrones (2014–present). He had recurring roles on the American TV series Nashville (2012–2014) and Orphan Black (2014–2015). He has had supporting roles in American films like The Young Victoria (2009), World War Z (2013) and Wild (2014). He starred in the fantasy romance film The Age of Adaline (2015), which marked Huisman's first lead role in an American film. Early life Michiel Huisman was born on 18 July 1981 in Amstelveen, a town near Amsterdam, in the Netherlands. Music career Huisman was a singer and guitarist in the Dutch band Fontane, which he formed together with Roland van der Hoofd, Gilles Tuinder, Bas van Geldere, and Donny Griffioen. The band released the singles "1+1=2" (2001), "Slapeloos" (2002), and "Neem Me Mee" (2003). The first single was on the soundtrack of the film Costa! (2001) and the second was on the soundtrack of Full Moon Party (2002), both in which Huisman played a starring role. The band also recorded a version of Willeke Alberti's song "Telkens weer" for the soundtrack of the movie Love to Love (2003). After two members left the band, Fontane split up and Huisman decided to pursue music on his own. Huisman released the singles "Deel Van Mij" (2005) and "Geef Je Over" (2006), and the album Luchtige Verhalen (2005) as a solo artist. Huisman said in interview about his solo career: "It doesn't feel like a new start, but as if I've started just now." and "It is personal and closerby. Also the sound of the album." Acting career Huisman played the actor Max in the film Phileine Says Sorry in 2003 and the knight Floris in the film Floris in 2004. He had a part in the 2006 film Black Book of Paul Verhoeven. Huisman played Rudolf Nureyev in the BBC drama Margot which aired in 2009. In the same year he portrayed Ernest II, Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, in The Young Victoria, a dramatization of early reign of Queen Victoria. He played the role of Sonny, a busker who plays keyboards and guitar, in the HBO series Treme (2010–2013). He was taught New Orleans piano by local Davis Rogan for the series. Rogan was the inspiration for Davis McAlary, the character played by Steve Zahn. Huisman played a small role in the apocalyptic action film World War Z in 2013. In 2013, it was revealed that Huisman would replace British actor Ed Skrein in the role of Daario Naharis for the fourth season (2014) of Game of Thrones. In January 2014 it was announced that Huisman would be promoted to a series regular for the fifth season (2015) of the series. Beginning in April 2014, in the second season of Orphan Black, Huisman portrayed the character Cal Morrison, a rugged outdoorsman who crosses paths with the clones. Huisman reprised his role in the third season. In 2014, Huisman co-starred in the Oscar nominated biographical drama film Wild opposite Reese Witherspoon. The same year Huisman also starred alongside Gisele Bündchen in the advertising campaign music video for Chanel No.5's The One That I Want, which was directed by Baz Luhrmann. In 2015, Huisman starred in the SXSW released thriller film The Invitation. He also starred in the 2015 fantasy romance film The Age of Adaline opposite Blake Lively. Huisman signed to star in the thriller film 2:22 which was released in late 2015. Personal life Huisman is married to Dutch actress Tara Elders. They have a daughter born in 2007. The couple currently lives together in New Orleans, Louisiana, United States. Discography Singles with Fontane *"1+1=2" (2001) *"Slapeloos" (2002) *"Neem Me Mee" (2003) Solo singles *"Deel Van Mij" (2005) *"Geef Je Over" (2006) Solo albums *''Luchtige Verhalen'' (2005) Filmography Films *1999: Suzy Q *2001: Costa! *2001: Uitgesloten *2002: Exit *2002: Full Moon Party *2003: Phileine Says Sorry *2004: Floris *2005: Johan *2006: Black Book *2007: Funny Dewdrop *2009: Unmade Beds *2009: The Young Victoria *2009: Winterland *2009: Margot *2010: First Mission *2013: The Sixth Gun *2013: World War Z *2013: The Woman in the Dress *2014: Wild *2015: The Invitation *2015: The Age of Adeline *2015: 2:22 TV series *1995: Voor hete vuren *1998: Goede tijden, slechte tijden *1998: Kees & Co *1999–2002: Spangen *2001: Dok 12 *2001: Costa! *2005: Meiden van De Wit *2006: Dalziel and Pascoe *2006: t Schaep met de 5 pooten *2007–2010: De co-assistent *2010: Bloedverwanten *2010–2013: Treme *2012–2014: Nashville *2014–2015: Orphan Black *2014–present: Game of Thrones ''Gallery:'' '' Url.jpg Ob3 ep302 d17 dec4 sw 0043-1024x683.jpg Michiel-Huisman-shirtless.jpg Michael-huisman-gq-0316-4.jpg 2BC9B91900000578-3217337-image-m-39 1441045602317.jpg Michielhuisman2015.jpg 2016-09-04 1115.png 2016-09-05 1106.png 1234566Proxy.jpg CrXLsVLUAAAWJbX.jpg CrrdYqZXgAAEUuY.jpg proxy.jpg '' Category:Cast and Crew Category:Supporting Cast Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in season 3 Category:Article stubs Category:Orphan Black TV Series